


Evidence

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [2]
Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Huxloween, Innocence, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: It's Day Two of Huxloween: Hayrides and Corn Mazes!It is also Gabe and Ronnie's second date.It will all work out alright, right??





	Evidence

They crowded onto the hayride; families, young couples and children all got on excitedly. Gabe, he was excited too, this completely different than what he was used to. He looked over to Ronnie when he took the seat beside Gabe, incredibly close and Gabe took to opportunity to nudge Ronnie’s leg.

Gabe never really got smitten, or at least not smitten with a small-town officer. But Ronnie had caught Gabe’s eye that first day and now here they were, on their second date. Gabriel O’Malley did not do dates, but here he was.

Ronnie looked to Gabe and he knew that look, second date in and Ronnie knew that look. At least he thought he did. Everyone looked at Officer Peterson as though he was sweet and innocent, an officer above all else. Of course, that was true, the last part of it at least, so if he stopped to think about it, running with a mobster… at least they were far enough away from the big city, far enough away from New York. That lovely face just beamed at Ronnie and the officer shook his head.

“No.”  
“No?” Gabe questioned.  
“No.”

Gabe huffed and faced forward. Fuck, he wanted Ronald Peterson, wanted him from that first day. O’Malley never moved this slowly, but he did, for Ronnie.

Ronnie looked so hot in his uniform but in his civilian clothes, it was absolute torture. Even dressed in layers for the season, Gabe could make out the bulging muscles in Ronnie’s arms and thighs.

Fuck.

Ronnie turned to face Gabe again. Gabe had said that last part out loud.

“Gabriel, there are kids present.”

Gabriel O’Malley did not pout.  
But Gabe was pouting.

They held onto their mugs of hot chocolate tight as the ride carried them through the field. It was a fairly bumpy trail but the kids loved it, as did the adults. Everyone was giggling, hollering, and Gabe just stared at Ronnie.

“No.”

Ronald Peterson was frustrating beyond belief, but Gabe had taken to him. He hadn’t planned on staying in Centerville for this long, but everything to do with Ronnie was unexpected.

The horses took them slowly on the winding trails, staff spouting facts about the property, the history of the area and the attraction as they made their way. Ronnie was so consumed by it all and Gabe wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. Ronald Peterson was a brat.

Ron knew every bit of information, every detail. He grew up here, was an officer; he had gone on this ride every year for as long as he could remember. He was doing this on purpose, torturing Gabe.

And Gabe _l__oved _it. No one dared tease or torture, Gabriel O’Malley.

The horses stopped and everyone started to file off the wagon to line up to enter the maze.

“Corn maze? Really, Officer Peterson?”  
“Yep. Don’t you trust me?”

Trust, Gabe almost laughed. O’Malley didn’t trust anyone… but oh, this handsome officer was going the mobster in.

They got a refill on their hot chocolate and stood in line. Kids were laughing and playing, parents running after them, young couples had their hands all over each other. Gabe looked at them with a pang of jealousy.

“Come on,” Ron’s low, smooth voice made Gabe smile and he went willingly.

Gabe did not like this. It made him uncomfortable and he had a hard time relaxing. The mobster in him was waiting for an attack, an ambush. It was as if Ronnie could sense it and he stepped closer to Gabe, their arms touching just slightly. It was enough. The pressure on his arm became greater until Ron had pushed them in a direction no one else was taking. Ron went the other way. Gabe looked at him, and that infuriating man just smiled.

“I know this maze inside and out. Don’t worry.” The soothing voice washed over Gabe and took all his anxiety with it.

They took so many turns that Gabe had lost count, and three turns ago was the last time they had seen anyone. They were lost, they had to be and Gabe was sure it was starting to get dark. He reached behind him but then let out a breathless laugh. He never carried his gun anymore.

He felt a soft touch on his arm and as he turned towards it he was met with a plush mouth, warm and wet against his own and melted immediately into it.

_Yes. Yes, _he thought.

Gabe’s eyes slipped closed only to shoot open again when he felt long fingers working on his trousers, then those same hands pushed Gabe’s garments down to his mid-thighs before they worked on his own.

Gabe was vibrating and he moaned into Ronnie’s mouth. With a firm hand, Ronnie pushed Gabe down to his knees and let out a growl when Gabe went immediately into position; hands and knees, back beautifully arched. What a sight.

Ronnie was behind him in a flash, his hard length against the back of Gabe’s thigh.

“_Please_,” Gabe moaned as Ronnie felt between Gabe’s cheeks only to let out a loud groan.

He tugged at the plug buried deep in Gabe and chuckled, “So, this was why you looked me that way every time we went over a bump.”

Gabriel tried to answer but words failed him as Ronnie slowly pulled out the plug only to slam into him immediately. As Ronnie rocked into Gabe without mercy, it all became clear to him. Officer Peterson was a dirty, nasty and naughty boy.

In the distance, they could hear the other visitors talking, laughing, yelling and Ron was quick to cover Gabe’s mouth.

“Do you want everyone to hear what a desperate boy you are?” Gabe tried to not but couldn’t, Ronnie had him completely at his mercy.

Ronnie snapped his hips and hit Gabe’s prostate with every sharp thrust.

Gabe couldn’t move, could only let Ronnie use him, do whatever he wanted with him, and Gabe loved it all.

A hand over his mouth and a hand tight on his hip, Ronnie fucked Gabe in the corn maze, their knees dirty from the ground and Gabe was sure he had some sort of burn on his knees. But fuck, this was worth it.

He came untouched, his walls clenched around Ronnie and long lines of come stained the pathway. Ronnie let out a desperate, almost possessive growl as he pulled out and added his come to the soiled ground.

He helped Gabe to stand before they did up their trousers and Ronnie kicked at the ground to hide the evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this early this morning, like before 4am. My grammar and punctuation imperfections are probably glaring.
> 
> My apologies.
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
